The Knight of Gotham
The Knight of Gotham is an upcoming 2018 American animated superhero film. Based on the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the first installment in a planned trilogy which will reportedly be connected to the upcoming Justice League project 2017 .The film stars Matt Bomer, Larry Lamb, Charlize Theron, Jon Hamm, Danny John Jules, Kiefer Sutherland, and other movie stars, including Leonardo DiCaprio, Jim Carrey, Arnold Schwarzgenegger, and Oprah Winfrey. The film reboots the Batman film series for the second time and tells the origin story of the character while drawing some elements from the New 52 storyline " The Court of Owls " and the crossover event, " Night of the Owls ", while elimanting some of the characters. It would also be like a combination of Batman by Tim Burton and The Dark Knight Trilogy, having realism but also having some comic-like scenarios. The reboot was initially planned before the final installment of Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy, The Dark Knight Rises, was even finished. Nolan stated that he would not be directing the reboot, but he would stay on as producer. The writer of the entire Night of the Owls storyline, Scott Snyder joined the team in 2015. The Knight of Gotham garnered very positive reviews and was financially successful, grossing over $95 million on its opening weekend and eventually became the 3rd Highest Grossing Film. The film opened on July 3, 2018, in the United States and Canada in 4,423 theaters. Film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave The Knight of Gotham a 95% approval rating, with top critics praising the film's story and faithfulness to the comics, a different style of telling the origin story, and lauding the focus on secrecy and Family, proving that as a powerful theme in the movie. There was however some criticism, because some felt half the movie was Batman Begins, and half the movie was a comic, but in one movie. It won Academy Awards for Best Art Direction, for Best Writing (Adapted Screenplay), and Best Actor in a Leading Role, was nominated for Best Cinematography, Best Original Score, and Best Film Editing. The film is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of action violence, language and some romance. Summary OPENING CREDITS ( The Warner Bros Logo, DC Logo, and Movie Logo appears as you hear Bruce's parents killed ) Joe Chill: GIVE ME THE WALLET, AND THE NECKLACE! Thomas Wayne: Take it easy.... Joe Chill: I SAID GIVE ME THAT NECKLACE! * first gunshot fired * Maratha Wayne: NOOOOOOO! * second gunshot fired * Joe Chill: Tell me kid, you ever danced with the Devil by the pale moon light? Bruce: Mom... Dad... Mom... DAD! Young Bruce ( A Couple of Cop cars drive across the city and then James Gordon arrests Joe Chill.) Days after Bruce's parent's death, he stands in front of thier tombs with Alfred. Then they walk to Wayne Manor, passing by a well. Bruce lays on the bed in his room, thinking about that moment. Flashback.... Bruce runs up to his dad and asks him if they can see the new MASK OF ZORRO movie. Bruce's Dad says they need some fresh air... and the three of them go see the movie. Back to present .... Bruce gets off his bed, grabs his parents picture in his room, puts it on his bed, and swears to rid Gotham of all evil, even if he must die for it to happen. Alfred looks at Bruce thru the door as he sees this, and is saddned by it. He goes to the Wayne's gravestones, and promises to do his best to protect Bruce. Meanwhile, while in Jail, a vistor visits Joe Chill. He tells Chill that he has succeded in killing the parents, but Bruce Wayne is still alive, and that could cause them trouble. So, the man says that he'll have a another vistor, someone else from the Court of Owls. The Next Morning, James Gordon arrives at the Police HQ, to find Joe Chill's body haning from the roof. It is assumed that he broke out and hung himself, when really, the real murderer... the Talon is watching nearby. Journey At age fourteen, Bruce gathers supplies from Wayne Manor and runs away, leaving Wayne Manor. He tells Aflred to keep Wayne Manor and his money safe, cause he'l be back. Then, he spends his youth scouring the world, training himself to be perfect in physical and mental forms. He also attend high-class universities across Europe. Bruce is able to acquire certain attributes such as chemistry, criminology and forensics. Bruce then travels to Asia, where he spent his time honing his martial arts, stealth, manhunting and reconnaissance skills. Meanwhile, a girl named Selina Kyle, along with her two older sisters are kicked out of Gotham City West High School. They walk home, passing by the middle school and picking up their kicked out brother. They talk about the younger years, when they stole and how they got kicked out of school cause they didn't have enough money. Selina walks home, sad. Wayne Entersipes, now that for 3 years has pased since Bruce left, decides that he might be dead. However, since he left, the company is almost bankrupt. At that moment, a man walks in, offering to save the company. The Travels Bruce undergoes takes about 11 years. Bruce decides that he has learned everything he can use, so he decides to head back to Gotham City. He takes a plan to Gotham City, only to find its worse off then when he left it. The Mobster known as " the Roman ", Carmine Falcone, is in charge of the city pretty much. The Police is corrupt, the court is corrupt, 3/4 of the entire city is corrupt. Becoming Batman Bruce returns to Wayne Manor, greeted by Alfred, who was just about to annouch his death, since it had been so long. Bruce tells Alfred his plan, which Alfred tries to talk him out of it. Bruce walks over to a grandfather clock, and trips, pulling the pendulum rod down, and revealing a secret passage. Alfred and Bruce go down the steps, Alfred saying that the steps mostly likely head to a bomb shelter. They enter the batcave. Bruce relazies this is right next to the abandoned well he fell in years ago. Flashback to 16 years ago..... Bruce is playing in the garden when he falls down a hidden and abandoned well. He gets up, and suddenly is swarmed by a bunch of bats. Bruce's Parents find them, and Bruce's Dad saves him. Back to present time.... Bruce looks at the Batcave, and suddenly gets an idea. They head back to Wayne Manor, where he gets a piece of Paper and draws a person, who looks like a bat. Bruce decides to be " that " person, he decides to become .... THE BATMAN. Alfred suggests if Bruce is to become Batman, then Alfred suggests to also develop the billoniare playboy, Bruce Wayne. Bruce is forced to agree. He publicly reveals himself when he attends a luxery party held by Lincoln March. Everyone is shocked, and Lincoln welcomes Bruce into Gotham. They become friends the moment they meet. There, Lincoln tells Bruce about how he was once an orphan at the orphanage and how he grew up, etc, etc. Bruce also meets Wayne Entersipes CEO, Lucius Fox. Lucius is the man who saved the company 3 years after Bruce ran away. Lucius starts to like Bruce, and invites him to Wayne Entersipes the next day, to get a tour. Bruce is about to go home, but sees a cop attacking a young teen. James Gordon arrives and tries to stop the cop, but is knocked down. Bruce helps out and the two defeat the cop. James recognizes Bruce and welcomes him back, then states that Gotham is getting worse... that the cops are getting more corrupt. Meanwhile, the Talon is looking from a perch in the city, and says " Bruce Wayne has returned. ". Suddenly, the Owlman appears behind him, and says.... " So... its time to send the Talon for his head. ". The Next Day..... Bruce buys a sports car and heads to Wayne Entersipes. Lucius Fox shows him the company, including the Appiled Sciences section. Lucius Fox shows a protective Kevlar-Spectra fiber body-suit designed for combat, with a second layer of protection consists of armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. Lucius also shows metal gauntlets with scallops on the forearms, a grapple gun, and a nylon personal parachute outfitted with nanofiber. Bruce happens to find the Utility Belt which is a modified climbing harness, with magnetized impact-resistant pouches and canisters attached to the belt at ergonomic ,points for ease of reach. It carries a magnetic gas-powered grapple gun, an encrypted cell phone, a medical kit, smoke bombs, mini explosives, periscope, and other items. Bruce then sees a black car and buys it. ( Later revealed to be the Batmobile ). Bruce is allowed to borrow these objects, but Lucius warns Bruce that whatever he does with it, he'll know about it. The Next Night... Falcone and his men are at the docks. They are getting illegal drugs when someone in the shadows takes a mobster. Falcone then looks above, and sees Batman. Batman attacks the mobsters, and knock them out. Falcone escapes, driving away, and Batman ties the Robbers together, and puts an anonyomus call to the police. James Gordon arrives, to find the Robbers tied together, and a card. These are Falcone's men. He's been illegally buying drugs. Gotham must be saved. It's time the Police change, become less corupt. Gotham's criminals are strong, but together, we can defeat them and make Gotham safe again. I am your friend, THE BATMAN. James Gordon heads back to HQ, where he and Commissioner Lobb issue a manhunt for the masked vilgante, Batman. Attack on Bruce Wayne Now that he's Batman, he'll be attacking the criminal side, but he needs support from the Police, Media, and people. Things aren't looking good. Then Police are on a manhunt for the viligante, the Media is ranting bad things about Batman, and citizens are scared still. So he decides to hold a press conference. At the press conference, he talks about how the Batman might not be bad, he might be actually helping the city. Lincoln March intrrupts, and says that he agrees with Bruce. Lincoln then also says everything that Bruce wanted to say, the cops need to have background checks and be questioned, become less corrupt, and that Batman can save the city. He leaves out the last bit though. Bruce annouches he has decided to use his wealth and influence to revitalize the city, announcing his plans to Gotham City's elite residents. At that moment, gunshots go thruout the conference. A person dressed as an Owl comes and attempts to murder Bruce Wayne but fails to do so, as Lincoln fights back. The Talon escapes, but not before he warns that the Court is out for him. At that moment,everyone starts to hate Batman even more, James quoting, " What's next, the Legion of Super-Pets? ". As Batman, he investiagtes another murder, with 8 knifes stabbed into the body. Batman notices the knife have owl carvings on them. Harvey Bullcock arrives and notices the same thing. He wonders outloud if this has anything to do with the Court of Owls Nursery Rhyme. Batman then proceeds to intergotage Harvey, only to find that he doesn't know the actual rhyme. He lets him down, and warns him to " watch the dock. You may just find a couple of things. " ( hinting at the drug shippments eariler ). Catwoman Begins Bruce looks up the Court of Owls on the internet, and even goes to every library in the city, including Gotham City University's. However, in one library, a nursery rhyme book is missing. Its been checked out for over a year... by Selina Kyle. Bruce learns where she works and heads to the orphanage. There, Selina Kyle begs him for money, since the orphanage is about to close. Since money is the only way this woman will talk, Bruce gives her a check for a million dollars. Then he asks her about the missing book from the library. She says that she competly forgot about that book. She shows it to him, and he reads the one about the Court of Owls. Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send the Talon for your head. - Unknown Author He leaves the orphanage, but as he leaves, he meets a young boy named Dick Grayson. Later that night, Selina Kyle puts Dick Grayson to bed and rests on a chair. Then, the Talon appears and attacks her, stating she whispered about them, so its time for her to lose her head. She is slashed and cut, and she runs to the second floor, only to kicked to the window, and fall over. The Talon assumes she is dead, and leaves. The next morning, Selina wakes up, surpised to be alive. Now that she knows that the Court has attacked her, and will attack her again if they learn Selina is alive, she leaves the Orphanage and adopts the name Jane Doe. She breaks into a house, steals food, and also finds a cat costume. So, she decides that if there is a Court of Owls, and a Batman, then there's going to be a Catwoman. She wears the costume, along with red googles and a whip. Thus, Catwoman is born. Lincoln and the Cops At a dinner party, he meets Lincoln March once more. They dicuss how they both want to save Gotham. Lincoln reveals he's running for Mayor, and Bruce congrats him. Later, as Lincoln is heading home, suddenly the Talon attacks him and causes his car to crash. The Next Day, Bruce is looking in the 13th floor of Wayne Enterprises, but finds a secret room. He discovers this is where the Court of Owls once hid. Then, the Talon arrives and attacks Bruce. Bruce knocks out the Talon, but is forced to jump out the window, as part of the building explodes. He and the Talon land on the W of Wayne Enterpires, and are rescued. The Talon is then sent to Arkham Asylum by James Gordon. Knowing the Court is real, Batman returns to the scene, where he sees clues about the court, hinting that they are rich people. A cop sees Batman and reports him, trailing him. As he is traveling across Gotham, he finds Catwoman. Relazing she's Selina Kyle, and Catwoman relazing Batman is Bruce Wayne, Selina reveals she was attacked. Selina also reveals she recently stole from the Hospital, and learned that Lincoln March is in there, caused in a car accident. Suddenly, three cop cars appear with James Gordon. Batman claims he's trying to save Gotham, but they get ready to shoot. The Cat and the Bat go and travel via Batmobile. As the cops travel and chase Batman across Gotham, going across different roads. Soon, Batman blocks the cops from chasing him and take Selina to Gotham General Hospital. Batman finds that Lincoln is fine.Lincoln reveals he has a list of EVERY SINGLE Court Member that he stole from the Talon when it caused him to crash. Batman suddenly finds Selina is gone. Batman returns to the Batcave, where Alfred and him have a decison about his recent activities. Nest of the Owls Bruce is in bed, resting when suddenly, he hears something. He wakes up, and searches Wayne Manor, only to find a picture of his parents damaged, and a piece missing. His mother's pin. He looks around, and then finds Catwoman stealing from him. Suddenly, multiple talons and Court Members, surround the entire house. Bruce fights them, defeating thier outdated styles of fighting. Catwoman and AAlfred also help, knocking others out. Suddenly, Batman appears and helps out. James Gordon starts to wonder if Batman is actually trying to help Gotham. Suddenly, he gets a call saying Wayne Manor is under attack. The Fight goes to the roof, where a Talon blows part of it off. Suddenly, a higher ranking Court member, A.K.A The Owlman knocks out Alfred, drugs Catwoman, and Batman is knocked off the roof, and then drugged by the Owlman. Catwoman and Batman wake up in a labriynth, surrounded by hundreds of Court Members. Catwoman and Batman travel in the maze for 8 days, learning about the Court's history, including the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, revealing that the Court had hired Joe Chill to kill the Waynes, with the influcence and alliance of a " Al Ghul ". Suddenly, after 8 days the Owlman returns. He orders that the same talon, who had been arrested eariler ( and apparently broken out ) to break Batman and Catwoman until they are dead. Batman and Catwoman fight the Talon and evuntally a gun he secretly had, and shoots it at the Owl Fountain ( which has drugged water in it ), sending the Owl down and revealing a secret tunnel out of the maze. They go down, and escape the Court. The Owlman and the Court, enraged that they escaped, decide that its time to end this game. Its time to make Gotham Remember Who the Real Legend of the City is. The Night of Owls: The 40 Targets. Batman and Catwoman escape and return to Alfred. Bruce heads to Lucius, where he gets a couple of new tricks up his sleve. Batman confronts Gordon, telling him that the Court is real.... and he knows they are planning something. Something big. Harvey Bullock relazies that Gordon has been communting with Batman, and heads to Commissioner Lobb to get rid of James. Gordon races againest time, catching up to Harvey, who arrives at City Hall. However, this is all part of Gordon's plan: He wanted Harvey to figure out his connection and head to city hall. Harvey Dent arrives and reveals he has evidence saying Harvey is working with the mob, helping them escape from the cops. Harvey Bullcock is arrested, and the mayor, along with Dent note Gordon would be a good Commissioner . He says that while Batman will be hunted, if Gordon proves he isn't a criminal... then the manhunt will be called off. One night, Owlman stands in front of Wayne Enterprises....talking about his " brother ". Suddenly, he sends a bunch of Talons across Gotham, 40 of them, with 40 targets. He declares that the Night of Owls has begun . Batman looks at the list he got from Lincoln. He discovers on the back a list of targets for the Court, and they plan to kill them all... that night. These are just a few: #Carmine Falcone #Oswald Cobblepot #James Gordon #Bruce Wayne #Harvey Dent #Mayor Sebastian Hady #Commissioner Lobb #Victor Fries #Lincoln March #Selina Kyle #Lucius Fox #Roland Dagget #Hugo Strange #Roman Sionis #Johnthan Crane #Dr. Jeremiah Arkham #Gotham’s Comptroller, Betty Park. #Judge Erica Warhand #Sal Maroni #Salvatore Valestro #Rupert Thorne #Michael D. Davis #Jan Spitz #John Lee #Miguel Guadalupe #Bill Keep #Valerie Venderman Batman gets in the Batmobile and calls James Gordon and Lucius Fox, warning them that the Court is about to attack them and kill them. Just then, as Lucius heads in an evelator down, it stops on the 13th floor, which Batman has realized is the number of floor the Court have rooms in. Suddenly a Talon attacks Lucius, who kills the Talon with a gun. James Gordon recieves the call while working overtime by himself. He takes his gun and cautionus walks around. Surely enough, a Talon comes and attacks him. James wastes all his bullets and makes a run for it. The Talon moves around swifly and blocks James from leaving. He goes up to the roof, where he is about to trip over the edge, but then Batman comes and knocks the Talon out. Gordon arrests the Talon, and thanks Batman, fully convinced he's not a criminal. As Batman prepares to leave, Gordon asks who he is. Batman repiles that he is the Knight of Gotham before jumping down and driving the Batmobile away, leaving a list of people to save. #Harvey Dent #Mayor Sebastian Hady * #Commissioner Lobb * #Lucius Fox #Roland Dagget #Michael D. Davis (Dies in this issue) At the Powers manison nearby, Catwoman is about to break in. Batman arrives and gives her the list. Catwoman gets these: #Carmine Falcone #Oswald Cobblepot * #Victor Fries * #Gotham’s Comptroller, Betty Park. * #Judge Erica Warhand #Sal Maroni #Salvatore Valestro * #Rupert Thorne * #Jan Spitz (Dies in this issue) #Miguel Guadalupe (Dies in this issue) #Valerie Venderman (Dies in this issue) That Leaves Batman having these ones: #James Gordon #Bruce Wayne #Lincoln March #Selina Kyle #Hugo Strange #Roman Sionis #Johnthan Crane #Dr. Jeremiah Arkham #Bill Keep (Dies in this issue) #John Lee (Dies in this issue) In a warehouse near the docks, Falcone is in a warehouse, sitting on a throne on top of a huge pile of Mob money. Oswald Cooplepot, nicknamed the Penguin in the Mobster World gloats how the Falcone family has grown so high and mighty. Suddenly, a Talon arrives and attacks them. The swift Talon avoids the bullets. The Talon attacks Falcone. Catwoman arrives and whips the Talon. The Talon and Catwoman fight, with Oswald being killed in the process. The Talon is killed, and Catwoman heads towards Gotham University. James Gordon gets a few cops, including ___________ and ____________ to head with him towards City Hall where Harvey Dent and the Mayor are. Lobb heads there, but a couple of Court Members have put a couple of bombs under his car and activate them. Lobb's car flips up and crashes, killing him. Selina arrives at the University to find Victor, along with Rupert Thorne and Sal Valestro hanging from the roof. She realizes that they're killing at a much faster rate then she's saving. At the same time, James Gordon is driving past Michael D. Davis's house only to find that its burning, and in front of it is the burned and dead body of Michael. Batman heads to Keep's house only to find his family and him dead, the Talon's knifes in them. Alfred calls and says that John Lee was just murdered at a social event nearby. The Killer was dressed like an owl and fled. Batman says he's heading to Janus Cosemtics to see Roman. Betty Parks is killed, and the Judge is cleaning Dishes when the Talon comes. She flees and kills him with a gun, crying out in horror. James Gordon arrives to find the Talon killing Hady, and Harvey Dent tied up to a bomb set to go off in 9 minutes. One of the Cops is safety able to difuse the bomb, and frees Harvey from his possible doom. Catwoman finds that the 3 other politcans, all friends are having a little house party. They turn on the TV, which shows a little cartoon bomb on the screen. When the cartoon bomb's screen counts to 0, the house explodes. Batman enters Janus Cosemtics and knocks out a guard. He grabs Roman and tries to flee, but Roman doesn't want to. As they leave, Roman's office in JC explodes, and some of the fire goes onto Roman. His skin is removed and he leaves Roman to the doctors. The Caped Crusader makes a choice between Gotham General and Arkham, but decides to go to Arkham first. In Arkham, Johnathan Crane is asking questions to his patient. Hugo Strange and Johnathan Crane notice something werid moving on the island. Suddenly, the Talon appears and attacks them. Johnathan knocks it down and goes warns Arkham himself. Hugo takes a fire extingusher and hits the Talon with it. By the time Johnathan reaches Arkham, he's found dead. Hugo becomes the new warden. They search the island for any others, but find no one. Hugo commands him to throw him into the water. Johnathan takes the Talon, who is alive, and asks him what he is afraid of. The Talon cries out in fear, as Johnathan sprays him with some Fear Gas he made himself. Batman arrives in Arkham, only for Hugo Strange to tell him that while they were attacked, they defended themselves. They killed the Talon and threw him into the water ( or so Strange believes ). That Leaves Lincoln. He heads to Gotham General and goes to Lincoln's room... only to find he's dead. He calls Gordon and Selina, to find who dies and who didn't. 20 Died, 20 are still alive. Batman returns to Wayne Manor.... feeling like he failed. He let 20 people die. Alfred tells him that he was doing the right thing and that Gotham needs change, Gotham needs Batman. Taking his words, Bruce dons the cowl again and looks at the list. Later that Night, Maria Powers comes to her home, only to find it trashed. Batman appears and shows an Owl Mask, proving she, and possibly her husband are in the Court. Maria smiles, and says that while She has been revealed.... she isn't the only member. Batman gets angry and starts intergottaing her, but gettting no where. After a while, he frightens her, and she reveals the location: The Harbor House. Batman heads there, only to find that the Court of Owls, who had an emergency meeting, are dead. He tests thier drinks, only to find poision in them. He goes to sleep.... feeling something is off. Catwoman decides that a life of crime isn't just worth it. She returns to the orphanage, where she says that she was kidnapped and held againest her will, but escaped. Now, she's back. The Next Night, Bruce puts on the cowl and returns there. He finds a note, saying Follow Me to the Rabbit Hole. That's when everything comes togther. The Owlman isn't there, the piece of the picture missing, the targets, everything. He remembers the orphanage is right next to a sinkhole. He returns back to the orphanage, when everyone is asleep. As he wanders in the halls, he is caught in a net. Standing in front of him... is Lincoln March. The Night of Owls: Battle of Brothers Lincoln is happy that Bruce followed his notes and reveals that he is the Owlman. Lincoln asks who he is. Batman repiles that Lincoln March isn't his real name, but one given to him by the Court. That he was an orphan here. Lincoln had taunted Batman to search deeper into his past. He reveals that he poisioned the Court. He reveals he knows Batman is Bruce, after seeing Bruce defend himself, and then seeing Batman in action. He rose up in Power in the Court, but other members didn't like that. So they sent the Talon after him. That was why he killed them. They said it was an accident, but he saw the lie. He then asks Bruce what tipped him off. He says the piece of his mother's picture, the pin was taken. Lincoln annouches he is Bruce's Brother, Thomas Wayne Jr. Bruce says he never had a brother. Thomas says that when Bruce was young, 3 years old, Martha had her child. However Gotham suddenly went into a depression that lasted until a year before she and their father died in Crime Alley. They didn't have the money to raise him, so they put him in an orphanage. He explains the origins of the Court of Owls and Joe Chill. Then, he decides to attack Batman. Batman and Owlman fight in the orphanage, going thru walls and rooms. Dick Grayson and Selina Kyle wake up and see them fight. The Orphanage starts burning and she takes them out. However, someone is injured. Dick Grayson goes and saves him. Everyone gets out but Selina and Dick. As it collaspes, Dick tries to save Selina but she tells him to get out. She takes out her whip, gives Dick her cat Isis and a statue of a cat, and then he flees. The Orphanage burns down, and Selina dies in the flames. Batman and Owlman duel in the streets, and on the rooftops of Gotham's buildings. They arrive at a building right next to the site of thier parent's death, in Crime Alley. Owlman reveals he has planned a bomb there to remove Gotham of the history of Bruce and his parents. The Bomb will destroy the alley, the theatre, and part of Gotham that includes Wayne Enterprises. While Owlman looks at his injuries, Batman calls Gordon and tells him to go to Crime Alley cause there's a bomb that will blow part of the city up. Owlman and Batman continue to fight, as Batman talks about how crazy Owlman is. Owlman quotes how Batman is nothing compared to him, the King of the Owls. James Gordon arrives with the one cop before to see its multiple bombs together, 5 in all. She diffuses 4 of them. Batman will become mere folktale, and everyone will remember. A Helicopter appears, and light the area. Batman then raises his cloak and cries out this.... Thomas Wayne Junior, also known as Lincoln March and Owlman is frightened, and falls off the ledge. James and a few cops escape, save for that one. Owlman hits the bomb, and it explodes, killing him, the cop, and nearly killing Batman and James Gordon. After all of that, the dawn arrives, and the Night of Owls is over. Aftermath The Next Night, James Gordon and Batman talk on the roof. He's the new commoinser. He says that the Manhunt is off, and wants to team up. They do. The next morning, Alfred finds Bruce in the Batcave. Bruce finds that a child was put in the orphanage when he was 3. However, since Lincoln is dead, and his body was destroyed, he can't have a DNA test. Thus, he'll never know if Lincoln was his brother or not. Kids go into a new orphanage paid for by Bruce Wayne, dedicated and named after Selina Kyle. A Limo arrives and Dick Grayson comes out. Bruce Wayne arrives and welcomes him in. He shows him the batcave, showing the Batsuit and the robinsuit. During a Dark Knight, the World's Greatest Detective, the Caped Crusader, the Knight of Gotham stands on a skyscaper, watching over his city of Gotham, making sure Justice is served. Always. In a Post-Credits Scene, Roman is in the Hospital when he puts on a mask. He turns around, and says that now he's Black Mask. Characters Matt Bomer as Bruce Wayne/Batman Larry Lamb as Alfred Charlize Theron as Selina Kyle/Catwoman Jon Hamm as Lincoln March/Thomas Wayne Junior/The Owlman Danny John Jules as Lucius Fox Kiefer Sutherland as James Gordon Pierce Brosnan as Thomas Wayne Helen Hunt as Maratha Wayne TBA as Dick Grayson ( Not Robin in the movie ) Chase Crawford as Harvey Dent Nicholas Cage as Johnathan Crane Mackenzie Crook as Joe Chill TBA as Young Bruce Leonardo DiCaprio as Falcone Bob Hoskins as The Penguin TBA as Harvey Bullcock Denzel Washington as Commissioner Lobb Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange Viggo Mortensen as Roman Sionis/Black Mask Sebastian Stan as Mayor Hady Guest Actors include Jim Carrey as Doctor Jeremiah Arkham, Arnold Schwarzenegger as Victor Fries, Oprah Winfrey as Betty Park, and extras are used to play the Talons. Soundtrack COMING SOON Gallery TKOG - Batman Arriving to Save Gotham.jpg|Batman Jumping off a building to fight the Court of Owls TKOG - Batman Confronting the Cops.jpg|Batman stands on top of Cop Car as the cops try to arrest him. TKOG - Batman VS. Falcone's Men.jpg|Batman on top of Cargo, about to fight with Falcone's men. TKOG - Batman Fleeing from Falcone's Men.jpg|Batman is forced to flee TKOG - Talking with Lucius Fox.jpg|Bruce is talking with Lucius Fox about the Batsuit TKOG - Talking with Alfred.jpg|Bruce is talking about Alfred about him being Batman TKOG - Bruce's Parents Dead.jpg|Bruce in front of his dead parents TKOG - Batman Watching the Court attack.jpg|Batman about to save Gotham TKOG - Batman Makes an Ally.jpg|Batman and James Gordon team up to stop crime in Gotham TKOG - Final Scene.jpg|The film ends with Batman watching over Gotham Productions 'Development' Warner Bros. annouched the Batman Reboot right after the third film in the Nolan Trilogy was released. They began planning shortly after filming ended for Man of Steel, which would turn to be a huge failure. Christopher Nolan decided that he would go back to Batman, and annouched his invovlement as a Producer, along with his brother, but not directing. With that said, the look for directors began. DC was able to make a deal with one director, whose name has been tied to the one film DC hates more then any other: The Avengers. Joss Whedon joined the team, which angered Marvel Stuidos. Josh wanted to take a different approach. He looked at this website, which gave him an idea. He and Chis Nolan had recently been looking at different comics released between the 80's and 10's. They found the Court of Owls, written in 2011, and loved it. The New 52 Movie Adaption of Batman would be a perfect and fresh approach.At a session during the 2012 Comic-Con in July 2014, it was annouched that the Court of Owls would be the main villians of the movie and that the movie would be pushed foward by 2 years. A few months later, they confrimed that the writer of the crossover " Night of the Owls ", Scott Snyder had joined. Then, they finally got to writting the story. By the end of 2015, they had written a rough story outline. In 2016, they wrote the screenplay, creating the story. The Film's Storyline has been compared with Tim Burton's Batman and Batman Returns, Chris Nolan's Batman Begins, and adapted most of the story from the comic crossover " Night of the Owls " and its precedding story arc, " The Court of Owls ". On July 17th, 2016, they annouched Han Zimmer would return to make the music, promising to have the same thriller feeling as the previous trilogy, but having the classic music like Batman and Batman: The Animated Series. He would also develop more Wayne Music, and a Court of Owls theme. On August 12th, Casting for the movie started. Before Halloween, the cast was choosen. 'Filming' During location scouting in December 2016, Nolan began searching for locations in Europe. The film had an estimated budget of $100–280 million, coming down to about $230 million after tax credits. Joss and Nolan decided to film the movie in the IMAX format, for all scenes but dialogue scenes, where 70mm cameras and 35mm cameras were used instead, much like how The Dark Knight Rises was filmed. Filming began in April and conlcuded in October 2017. The Principal photography started in April 10th, 2017 in Princeton University, before moving to Los Angles, where it was operating under the false name " The Spy Project " so no one would know the filming was occuring. In June, they moved to Chicago to film street chase scenes, dock scenes, Wayne Enterprises scenes, and the finale. They moved to New York City, where they got aerial views of Gotham, finished most of the other scenes, and used thousands of exras. Other scenes included Ellis Island as Arkham Island, and Arkham Asylum, Breakers mansion in Newport, Rhode Island used as Wayne Manor, and other locations. During filming, Jim Carrey, Arnold Schwarzenegger , and a photo of The Owlman was leaked. With Jim Carrey and Arnold Schwarzenegger being famous for being horrible in Batman Forever and Batman and Robin, Chris Nolan promised they had mere cameos, and that the audidence would be fine with thier scenes. Filming ended in October 2th, 2017. 'Design' The Batsuit was made by using a spandex suit, 10 pound gloves with spikes on the sides, and a cowl made just for Matt Bomer. The Catsuit was similar to The Dark Knight Rises Catsuit, only with red googles, a whip, a cat tail, and other features. The Owlsuit was made by using a polyster mesh with multiple metal pieces and an owl mask with eye holes. Together, there was 22 different pieces that made the suit. The Batmobile was based on the comic's car and the Tim Burton car. The Batcave set was based more on the Comics one, this one with a supercomputer and some other classic like Batman areas. Marketing It began marking in 2014, with various designs drawn. In 2017, in the beginning of April, a website was created for the movie. It only had a hand drawn picture of Batman, and this is how the movie title was revealed. Around December, the teaser trailer was released. Many were disappointed with the Batman Begins-like trailer. On the first friday of Feburary, a 10 minute preview was attached to a movie, showing the first fight scene with Batman. Fans praised this scene, calling it " legendary " and " incredibly amazing ". The next day, the second movie trailer was revealed, and it quickly gained 1 million views on Youtube. However, some critics thought the scene was not as good as it could have been, another Batman Begins like moment. With the public not favoring the reboot, they decided to start Mass Promoting in April. In April, they released 3 trailers in one day, one featuring Batman and the Owlman, one featuring the origin story, and one featuring James Gordon, Lucius Fox, and Catwoman. Each video gained 2 million views, and over 500,000 likes per trailer. The Movie website was updated to include facts, characters, trailers, and many posters focusing mostly on the Court of Owls, Catwoman, and the Owlman. In May, the Knight of Gotham was the hot topic on Empire and Time Magizine, and a fanbase began. T-Shirts were mass produced as the film grew closer. Release Critical response Film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave The Knight of Gotham ''a 95% approval rating, with top critics praising the film's story and faithfulness to the comics, a different style of telling the origin story, and lauding the focus on secrecy and Family, proving that as a powerful theme in the movie. There was however some criticism, because some felt half the movie was Batman Begins, and half the movie was a comic, but in one movie. At Metacritic, the film was given a 80 out of 100, proving to have a better score then even Batman Begins. Box office ''The Knight of Gotham opened July 3rd, 2018 in the United States and Canada in 4,423 theaters, 75 including IMAX theaters. The Film ranked at the top in its opening weekend and grossing $95 million. The Movie was considered to be a wonderful Summer blockbuster. In a couple of weeks, it became the third highest grossing film. Home media The DVD of The Knight of Gotham was released on December 21, 2018, in both single disc and two-disc deluxe editions on DVD. Awards It won Academy Awards for Best Art Direction, for Best Writing (Adapted Screenplay), and Best Actor in a Leading Role, was nominated for Best Cinematography, Best Original Score, and Best Film Editing during the 90th Academy Awards. Soundtrack COMING SOON Inspirations *''Batman Begins'' - The Origin Story, along with the music *''The Dark Knight Rises'' - Catwoman's suit and the orphanage *Tim Burton's Batman - the classical music, plus the different way of having Bruce's parents being killed *The Court of Owls - the main storyline half the film is adapted on *The Night of Owls - the second storyline half the film is adapted on *Batman: Arkham Asylum/City - the Batsuit is based on this From This Wiki *The Batman (2016 film) - I would never have been able to make this film if I hadn't read this first. Themes *Family - Family is an important theme in the movie. The Beginning of the movie deals with the audience hearing Bruce's parents being killed, the revelation that Lincoln March is Bruce's Brother, and him adopting Dick at the end. Joss wanted to stress the importance of Family in real life. *Conspiracies - There are mulitple conspiracies, and this is one of them. There are legends of secret organizations and that they'll kill to do what they want, and this is shown many times in the movie thru the Court of Owls. *Redemption - In the beginning of the movie, Selina Kyle is good, but goes bad after she is attacked. After they are kidnapped, she sees the error of her ways and is redempted. In a last act, she saves the lives of the children in the orphange, but not herself. This theme proves that good will also overcome Evil. *Revenge - Lincoln wanted revenge on Bruce, while Bruce wanted Revenge on the criminals of Gotham. Revenge drives the two of them to become the Owl and the Bat. Quotes Comics On 8/27/12 - The First Batman: The Knight of Gotham Comic came out. There are now currently 4 issues, with another in the making. Trivia *The Court of Owls were set to appear in the second movie, but the first movie's plot was scrapped and they were moved foward. **The Original Storyline would take place 1 year after Bruce became Batman, and would have Mister Freeze and The Penguin as the main villians. However, they only have cameos in this film. *Unlike the comics, Talons aren't immortal and don't have a serum. *This movie hints at the villians of the next movie, and refrence Ras al Ghul. Sequel and Upcoming Apperances It was confrimed that Batman would be in the sequel movie, The Knight of Krypton and the Sequel following it, known as the Knight of Fear. He will also be in Justice League. Category:Batman Category:The Knight of Gotham Trilogy Category:Movie Category:Batman Reboot Category:The Justice League Movie Saga Category:Robin